


【博君一肖】《小舅舅》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 民国背景 ooc
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【博君一肖】《小舅舅》

民国背景 ooc  
01.

肖战刚留洋回来的时候，他父亲就想叫他帮手家里的生意了，他偏跑去麓京大学当了个两袖空空的教书人。

他在麓京大学待了两年 ，刚开始家里每个月都拨电话去教师宿舍劝他，渐渐的他也不爱接电话了。

他上面还有个姐姐，姐姐是最精明能干不过的人，小时候算盘就拨得门清，不像他，只愿意画画，家里的生意交到姐姐手里总好过交给他。他不爱生意，他只想做个一身轻松的读书人，也许离家不近，但可以偶尔回家探望父母跟姐姐。

然而肖战想心安理得做个读书人的愿望在肖老爷突然去世后破灭了。他是夜里接到的电话，第二天一早就买了火车回南方，赶到家时已经是第三天了。

灵堂设在厅堂里，一众亲朋在院子里热热闹闹地吃饭，热闹得不像丧事，反倒有了喜庆的模样。

……

“肖贤弟？”

有人碰了碰肖战的手肘，他回过神来，想起来自己此刻身在王家。

父亲去世后三个月，姐姐嫁给了王家老爷做小，今天是他小外甥的满月宴。  
民间红白喜事的风格基本无异，都是八仙桌上的流水宴，不同的只是颜色而已。

肖战时常在这样热闹喧嚣人声嘈杂的场合感到哀从中来，他说出不为什么，只是心里低落起来。

“听你姐姐说你原来在麓京大学教书？”王老爷一边问一边跟肖战碰杯。

肖战点点头，半站起来跟王老爷碰酒，酒杯放得比王老爷低一半。生意场上什么时候该做什么事，对什么人该说什么话，他已经无师自通，那些以前他以前一点儿不想知道甚至不屑的事情，现在一件件做得熟练得很。

父亲去世后他从麓京大学辞职回来收拾了余下的摊子。在那之前他并不知道原来当时肖家的生意已经满目疮痍，到了即便姐姐去给王家做姨太太，财大气粗的王家也无法挽救的程度。

“那可巧了。”

圆桌上的王家其他人也笑起来。

肖战放下酒杯，有些不解地看过去，手上握紧了已经空了的酒杯。

“我那儿子也在麓京大学读书，”说着王老爷回头朝旁边问了一句："六子，现在几点了？"

那个叫六子的中年人凑过来说，马上四点，少爷该到了。

正说着呢，偏厅那边走过来一个年轻人，衬衫外面套了一件茄克衣，走起路来意气风发，看着不过二十出头。

年轻人喊了一声爸爸，在王老爷右手边的位置坐下，年轻人坐定后抬头看了一眼肖战。

那原本是她姐姐的位置，孩子要哭闹，他姐姐跟奶妈去内屋哄孩子了。

年轻人来了以后，王老爷眼见着高兴了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，说："一博，这是你肖姨娘的弟弟，问个好，他以前可是你们麓京大学的先生。"

王一博没说什么话，看着肖战礼貌地点了点头，举起酒杯要敬他酒。

肖战还沉浸在刚才听到麓京大学这几个字的晃神中，下意识地就把手里的杯子伸出去了，举起来要喝时才发现里面没酒。

这会儿杯都碰了，肖战再去斟酒就有些说不过去，于是他做了一个把酒杯举到嘴边，一饮而尽的动作。

放下酒杯时他瞥见旁边的王一博偷偷笑了一下。

这一餐满月宴，肖战没吃出什么滋味儿来，只觉得姐姐在王家过得并不好。

宴席结束，肖战跟姐姐以及王家众人道了别以后，便告辞回家了。

王一博追了过去 在肖战身后喊了一声肖老师。

肖战停下脚步，回头对王一博礼貌地笑了一下。

王一博的眼神从肖战脸上收回来，往下偏了偏，落在肖战胸前从上往下数第二颗纽扣上，说：“肖老师不记得我了吗？我是陈老师的学生，以前在陈老师的宿舍见过一面的。”

陈匀，肖战在麓京大学时的男朋友。

已经很久没人在肖战面前提起过他了，他们在一起一年多，后来因为一些事情，分手分得并不体面。

肖战若有所思，还没说什么，只见王一博摸了摸自己的鼻尖，说：“我现在是不是得改口，叫你，小舅舅？”

TBC


End file.
